how to raise a chibi
by phantomlink959
Summary: join us as we learn about how to properly raise and care for a young chibi. finally done.
1. Chapter 1 introduction

I do not own naruto.

How to raise a chibi.

Chapter 1 introduction

hello and welcome to the care guide for your new pet chibi. This guide will teach you how to properly care for a living breathing chibi. To start we will give an example of how not to great a chibi into your home followed by an explanation of how to followed by an example of how to properly.

Scenario 1 improper greeting of a new chibi

=start scenario=

Hinata opened the box to reveal a sleeping naruto chibi she immediately picked it up and gave it a hug waking it from its nap in a very bad mood. The naruto chibi was sitting on the floor in front of an unconscious Hinata who had marker on her face and a lump on her head from the now broken lamp.

= end scenario=

see what happens when you wake up a sleeping chibi wrecklessly you should be much more careful like this

scenario proper greeting of a new chibi

=start scenario=

Hinata carefully opened the box to find a sleeping naruto chibi she picked up the sleeping chibi and carried it into the living room to lay it down on the couch while she waited for it to wake up. The naruto chibi woke up and pushed off the blanket he had been covered with then hopped down and glomped Hinata in an adorable chibi like manner.

=end scenario=

as you can see do not in any case hug a sleeping chibi the minute you get it wait for it to wake up and things will go much better for you.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------well this concludes the first chapter r&r to tell me what you think btw I will not be using Hinata and chibi naruto for all scenario's In some cases I may use sakura and chibi sasuke or tenten and chibi neji.


	2. Chapter 2 feeding

I do not own naruto if I did there would be a lot more chibis.

Chapter 2 feeding.

In this chapter we will be teaching you how to properly feed your new chibi but first an example of how not to.

Scenario 3 improper feeding of a chibi.

=start scenario=

Tenten walked into the kitchen carrying a very hungry chibi neji and sat him down at the table then made him a sandwich and walked away. Tenten woke up hogtied and gagged in a box being shipped out of the country while chibi neji enjoyed a large chocolate cake he had pulled out of the fridge.

=end scenario=

as you can see always get the chibis approval of the food you are giving it here is an example of how to feed a chibi properly

scenario 4 proper feeding of a chibi

=start scenario=

Sakura walked into the kitchen and sat down a very hungry looking chibi sasuke on the counter then began pulling out items of food one at a time for chibi sasuke to select his lunch after he had chosen she put away the other items of food and made him some soup he happily ate it then glomped sakura.

=end scenario=

well now that you know how to feed your chibi properly you can be sure you wont get shipped out of the country while unconscious. Also remember if your chibi glomps you it means it is happy with your choices and is thanking you for being nice to it.


	3. Chapter 3 grooming

I do not own Naruto

how to raise a chibi chapter 3 grooming

In this chapter we will be going over the proper method of cleaning and grooming of your pet chibi. As usual we will first give an example of how not to then an explanation of how to followed by another example.

Scenario 5 improper bathing of a chibi.

=start scenario=

Temari carried her chibi shikamaru into the bathroom and set it down in the tub full of warm water and soap he did not like this and used a chibified version of his shadow jutsu then knocked her unconscious and shoved her in the closet he then proceeded to walk outside without any clothes on and fall asleep in a mud puddle.

=end scenario=

as you can see do not bathe chibis against their will ask them nicely to take a bath and if that doesn't work promise them candy after the bath also I suggest giving them candy or bad things will happen.

=start scenario=

Hinata picked up her chibi naruto and carried to the bathroom then asked if he would please take a bath he nodded and willingly climbed into the tub to bathe. Hinata offered him a variety of soap and he chose one that smelled like bubble gum. After his bath chibi naruto fell alseep glomping hinatas leg.

=end scenario=

in this scenario as you can see make sure the chibi is willing to take a bath before having it take one it may be willing but get upset that you did not ask.

=========================================================================Well tell me what you think is it good? R&R to tell me bye now see ya next chapter also feel free to request specific instructional chapters.


	4. Chapter 4 punishment

I do not own naruto

Chapter 4 punishment

in this chapter we will simply be giving scenario examples of how to punish different chibis

scenario 7 punishing chibi sasuke

=start scenario=

Chibi sasuke dumped a bucket of black paint on sakuras head so she told him chibi itachi was killed by someone other than him. Chibi sasuke finally stopped crying 3 months later when he learned it was not true.

=end scenario=

As you can see the best way to punish a chibi is tell them something happened that will cause mental not physical punishment.

Scenario 8 punishing chibi neji

=start scenario=

Tenten was finally back after chibi neji shipped her out of the country so she walked up to him and said destiny was broken he then proceeded to faint and cry in his sleep because he could no longer tell people they were stuck on one path in life.

=end scenario=

And finally chibi naruto.

Scenario 9 punishing chibi naruto

=start scenario=

Chibi naruto broke all the lamps in the house with his chibi rasengan so hinata told him the worlds ramen supply was gone he then sat down and began to sulk and act slightly emo.

=end scenario=


	5. Chapter 5 new friends

I do not own naruto.

Chapter 5 introducing other chibis

in this chapter you will be learning to introduce your chibi to new friends namely other chibis.

As usual we will begin with a scenario on how not to followed by how to properly.

Scenario:improper introduction of other chibis.

=start scenario=

Sakura walked up to a random friends house carrying her chibi sasuke and knocked on thew door only to be greeted by her friend holding a chibi itachi (Fun fact itachi means weasel.) the chibi brothers glared at each other then chibi sasuke tackled chibi itachi resulting in a very small dust ball rolling around on the floor.[time skip 3 hours] Chibi sasuke was laying unconscious on the floor with Chibi itachi standing with a foot on his chest looking triumphant.

=end scenario=

Bad idea introducing a chibi to an incompatible one. The box your chibi came in should have a list with compatible/incompatible chibis it is a good idea to cut this out and keep it if possible.

Now a scenario of the proper introduction of other chibis.

Scenario proper introduction of other chibis.

=start scenario=

Chibi naruto was walking down the street holding hinatas hand as they walked up to a hotel where Temari and chibi shikamaru were staying the went in and to their room Hinata knocked on the door and Temari opened the door inviting them in. [time skip 1 hour] Chibi naruto and Chibi shikamaru were laying on the floor looking through a skylight watching clouds in a carefree and relaxed manner.

=end scenario=

well that concludes this chapter see ya next time.


	6. Chapter 6 entertianment

I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 5 entertainment.

In this final chapter we will cover how to entertain a bored chibi. As usual we will begin with how not to entertain a chibi followed by how to entertain a chibi.

Scenario improper entertainment of a chibi.

=start scenario=

Hinata was being driven to the brink of insanity by the most annoying thing on earth a very VERY bored chibi naruto She had tried figuring out how to entertain him she gave him paint and paper he painted on the walls an ate the paper she gave him crayons and more paper he ate the crayons and used the paper to spread the wet paint on the walls then ate it. She even let him dig a hole in the yard but he just ate the worms he found. [time skip 3 days] Chibi naruto was lying on the floor with a horrible upset stomach because he ate to much paint to many crayons and too many worms he was just crying about it the whole time.

=end scenario=

well we don't know why a chibi eats everything you give it if it doesn't like it when you try to entertain it so we decided not to try and explain next up we have a scenario of how to properly entertain the chibis.

Scenario hot to entertain a chibi.

=start scenario=

Hinata was happily watching chibi naruto play with the hokage costume she had given him and the blue ball that was also given to him at first he was just walking around with the costume on making squeaks that could have been considered words in whatever language chibis speak then later he picked up the blue ball and started hitting things with it and yelling at the top of his lungs.

=end scenario=

Well that concludes this instruction manual.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I finally finished with this story keep an eye out for my next story which will be different form this or my other fan fic later and cya next story bye.


End file.
